Morning After
by SRGs-Promise-Peach-Pop
Summary: SEQUEL TO TEASING LOVE. Its the morning after their first night and Snivy and Axew have a little more fun. LEMON POKE/POKE M/F DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ


Snivy's eyes opened very slowly and adjusted to the dimly lit room. The memory's of the night be4 came rushing back to her As she snuggled closer into Axew's warm body. Last night had been wonderful. She lay there wishing that this weekend would never end but sadly it was Sunday and she had to go home tomorrow and she wanted to make this day count. Snivy summoned one of her vines and slipped it under the covers quickly finding his dick. To her surprise and delight he was already hard. "i wonder what he was dreaming about" she though. Her vine slowly traveled up and down his full 9 inches. Axew's body shifted slightly. He dreamed that Snivy was sliding her tongue ever his dick. Again he shifted and slowly came back to reality. He thought he was still dreaming but a soft kiss on his cheek made him realize he wasn't dreaming anymore. He opened his eyes and saw Snivy's beautiful brown eyes  
looking at him as her vine slid up and down his dick. Axew wrapped his arms around Snivy and rolled on Top of her. Axew kissed Snivy passionately on the lips his tongue slipping into her mouth. Snivy wrapped her arms around Axew and ran her hands up and down his spine. He kissed at her neck and then softly bit her. Snivy moaned as her nails dug into Axew's back, piercing his skin. Snivy rolled Axew onto his back and slowly slipped her silky body down his. Her long tongue wrapped around his long cock as she slid it up and down along his length. Her tongue then went to his balls. She licked at them softly be4 taking one into her warm mouth. Axew growled softly. Her mouth felt like heaven. So warm and soft. He knew he wouldn't last long if she kept this up. Snivy then moved her mouth up and slid his long throbbing shaft deep into her throat. She bobbed her head up and down rapidly. Axew tried to hold himself back but Snivy's mouth felt to good it was impossible. He was going to cum soon.  
Snivy continued sucking Axew's long shaft. She felt his balls tighten and knew he was about to cum Be4 he could Snivy took her long vine and wrapped it around the base of his dick holding his cum down. Axew moaned as she squeezed his dick tighter. Snivy used her tongue to message the underside of his dick while fucking him with her mouth. She continued to squeeze him tight. He wanted to cum so bad but and tightness prevented him. He whimpered softly as he thrust his hips off the bed, forcing her to take more. Axew continued to thrust up causing Snivy to loose her grip around him. Immediately his thick cum spewed down her throat. Huge Jets of cum hit the back of Snivy's throat. He was Cumming more than he had done be4 flooding Snivy's mouth. Finally his orgasm began to subside. Snivy lifted her head, his cum dripping from her lips and down her chin. Axew smiled at her and whipped his cum from her mouth. Snivy giggled as she grabbed his hand and slowly licked his cum from his fingers.  
Axew watched her little show. She loved teasing him, turning him on, making him want her. Snivy then got up and started to leave. She went to the bathroom and began to clean her face off. His cum still coating her lips. Suddenly she felt Axew's arms wrap around her from behind. He kissed her neck and ran his hands over her wet pussy. Snivy yelped as he lifted her up and sat her on the edge of the counter. He grabbed her and kissed her softly then dropped to his knees and ran his tongue along her pussy. She moaned as she reached down and grabbed his head. He slipped his tongue ass deep into her pussy as he could. Fucking her with his tongue he slid one of his fingers into her tight little ass. Snivy gasped her eyes opening wide at the sudden penetration. Axew slid his finger it in and out making Snivy moan loudly. His tongue played with her clit as he added another finger, stretching her hole even more. Snivy couldn't breath the pleasure was to much. She moaned and yelled  
as her orgasm hit. Her whole body shook and little tremors shot through her. She leaned back against Wall her eyes closed. When she opened her eyes she saw Axew standing in front of her smiling with his arms crossed and his dick hard between his legs. She hopped off the counter and shoved him against the wall and kissed his lips hard. She then grabbed his dick and squeezed and ran her tongue from the bottom of his jaw to his ear. Snivy whispered softly "i want you to fuck my ass baby" as she turned around and bent over the counter, shaking her cute little ass at him. Axew didn't waste a second as he grabbed her hips and positioned himself at her interested. Axew pushed his dick into her making Snivy moan. He paused to make sure she was ok and as soon as he knew she was he pushed the rest of the way in. Snivy moaned loudly as she felt his balls smack against her pussy and his huge dick fill her ass. Axew started to pound into her in long throbbing strokes. Snivy started to think that it  
couldn't get better than this but then Axew reached around and started to finger her pussy. The feeling of Axew's dick in her ass and his fingers in her pussy where to much to take she came so hard her knees buckled from under her. If she wasn't leaning against the counter she would have fallen. Snivy's ass tightened up as her orgasm shot through her. Her ass was so tight Axew couldn't take it and exploded deep into her. Axew and Snivy stood there catching there breath for a moment. Axew then pulled out of her ass and when he did a small river of cum spilled out of her and onto the bathroom floor. He then moved over and turned the shower on, helping Snivy in. They stood under the hot water kissing and stroking each other. They softly cleaned each other, not missing a single part on each others body. When they finished there shower Snivy and Axew went to his room where they lay together in bed. Enjoying the last few hours they had together be4 the long week started.  
The end!

* * *

AN: Please review, but no flaming please. X.x


End file.
